


CAKE

by ananonymouskatsudekulover



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonymouskatsudekulover/pseuds/ananonymouskatsudekulover





	CAKE

　　无魔法现代paro，所以世界线变动，时间线推后，因为上完高中还要上大学，所以就当作小邓跳级毕业20，小盖18开除吧（求生欲很强了  
　　小甜饼，he，r18  
　　  
　　0

　　You can not have your cake and eat it too.

　　1

　　“那孩子醒了吗？”

　　阿利安娜·邓布利多睁开了眼睛。  
　　她的病床靠窗，另一侧放着架子，挂着白色的布。  
　　架子不够高，上面露出了半个男人的额头，金发凌乱地卷曲着。  
　　  
　　最近一段时间，这个男人是家里的常客。  
　　阿利安娜认识他，也非常厌恶他。  
　　  
　　透过布帘能看见三个男人的影子，但病房里静悄悄的，没有人回答刚才的问题。  
　　  
　　那高挑的男人摇头，似乎有些愤怒，走出门去，脚步声很重。  
　　但他只走了几步，又返回来，怒气冲冲地握住了另一个男人的手腕。  
　　布料摩擦的声音传来。  
　　  
　　“松手，盖尔。”  
　　是阿布思·邓布利多，他轻声说。  
　　  
　　“她能有什么事？”  
　　盖勒特·格林德沃不可思议地冲他嚷又但还不敢大声说，显得嗓音十分沙哑。  
　　“不就是撞了一下吗？阿尔，她不是玻璃制品！

　　阿布思·邓布利多的影子也动了。  
　　  
　　他的一根手指压在格林德沃的唇上：“我之前就和你说过了，她还对小时候的事有心理障碍，不要再说了，让她安静地睡一会。”  
　　  
　　“你连这都告诉他了？”  
　　阿布福思·邓布利多质问道，语气也很激动。  
　　  
　　“出去……”  
　　盖勒特握着阿布思的手被甩开了。  
　　“我们出去说……”阿布思显得非常疲惫。  
　　  
　　“哥哥，”阿利安娜开口，是在叫阿布福思，“我不想走。”  
　　  
　　阿布福思按住帘子，将盖勒特拦在外面，与阿布思一起挤进这个小小的空间。  
　　“你不会走的，”阿布福思立刻说，“你哪里都不会去，我们会一直在这里陪着你。”  
　　  
　　“是你，”盖勒特不客气地说，“不是我的阿尔。”  
　　  
　　“我会留在这里照顾你，不会走的。”  
　　阿布思没有丝毫犹豫地承诺。  
　　  
　　“什么？！”  
　　盖勒特将手放在阿布思肩上，要将他拽回自己身边。  
　　  
　　阿利安娜能看到那只修长的手，手背上青筋凸起，让她非常害怕。  
　　她蜷起身体，似乎在挣扎着，僵硬地动了动脖子，眼睛却一直盯着那只手，瞳孔有些颤动。  
　　  
　　“松开！”  
　　阿布思怕吓到阿利安娜，低声对盖勒特说。  
　　  
　　“你，答应，过我。”  
　　盖勒特一起一顿，咬牙切齿地回答他。  
　　  
　　“我后悔了。”  
　　阿布思无情地直视他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　但隔着帘子，阿利安娜看不到盖勒特，只觉得阿布思在看着什么虚无缥缈的东西。  
　　“只是一句话而已，盖尔，”他说，“一句话不代表什么，你不能强迫我，先出去吧。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特后退了一步。  
　　  
　　阿利安娜握着阿布福思的手，紧紧闭着眼睛。  
　　“我不想……”她靠在最亲近的哥哥肩上，说道，“我不想让，阿布思，陪着我，让他走吧。”  
　　  
　　阿布思愣住了。  
　　  
　　“我和妈妈，哥哥，就够了；我去，康复中心。”  
　　阿利安娜坚定地说。  
　　  
　　2  
　　  
　　我不是一个合格的哥哥吗？  
　　阿布思躺在床上，睁着眼睛看着天花板，悲哀地想。  
　　  
　　最开始选择陪着阿利安娜的是自己，现在却让她亲口说出“更想去康复中心”，即使阿布福思不说，他也觉得非常惭愧。  
　　惭愧地承认，只有这样他才能去做他想做的事。  
　　  
　　窗外吹来的晚风有一丝凉意。  
　　掀起的窗帘落下后，外面只有那叶子沙沙作响的树。  
　　  
　　你还期待会有谁来呢，还会有那个曾经每晚都爬上你窗台的浪荡子吗？  
　　别想了，阿布思告诉自己，毕竟你也不是一个合格的恋人。  
　　  
　　他翻开手边的手机，看了一眼，扔在一边。  
　　盖勒特一直没有给他回复。  
　　他知道这个骄傲得不可一世的恋人还在生气，可是他不知道自己还能怎么办。  
　　  
　　阿利安娜的双相障碍不是天生的，是因为幼年被几个男孩欺负所以留下了阴影，父亲报复过那些孩子后就在狱中病逝了，母亲前段时间又在阿利安娜病发严重时受了点伤。  
　　只有母亲一个人是照顾不好阿利安娜的。  
　　弟弟阿布福思还要上大学，虽然他认为自己可以自学，但阿布思坚持要他读完。  
　　  
　　也许吧，也许盖勒特没有出现的话，这也只是些普通的责任而已，平时还能抽时间看书研究。  
　　只是照顾妹妹，说不上是多大的负担。  
　　  
　　但是自从那金发的青年走进他的生命中之后，一切都不一样了。  
　　只要和他在一起，就克制不住地想要更多。  
　　  
　　“给你……”  
　　他像催眠一样，用青年人好听的嗓音在阿布思耳畔反复重复类似的话。  
　　“只要你想要，我全都给你，你值得，我的阿尔，你值得更多。”  
　　  
　　虽然阿布思觉得自己才是想要为对方付出全部的那个。  
　　这个年轻英俊的恋人把阿布思迷得神魂颠倒，最可恶的是，他还深知这一点，并毫不掩饰、洋洋得意地加以利用。  
　　“跟我走，”他笃定地诱导着阿布思，“你注定是属于我的。”  
　　  
　　这样的他会接受阿布思的“商议”吗？他只会觉得自己是排在阿利安娜以后的选项，而后大发雷霆吧。  
　　  
　　阿布思合上眼，不知道自己该怎么选。  
　　  
　　3  
　　  
　　梦里他觉得后背很热。  
　　熟悉又滚烫的东西一直在臀部顶着他滑动。  
　　  
　　“盖尔。”  
　　他呢喃着回头，正午的阳光从窗外照进来，有些刺眼。  
　　身后的人搂着他的腰，低下头热情地吻他。  
　　“唔……”  
　　  
　　这件屋子像是间谷仓，堆着成堆的稻草，正成了两人的床榻。  
　　  
　　阿布思揽着盖勒特的脖子，主动抬腿盘在他腰间。  
　　“再来？”  
　　盖勒特问他。  
　　阿布思用湿漉漉的眼神给他答复。  
　　  
　　盖勒特喜欢不眨眼睛地盯着他，仿佛能看出朵花来，这样的眼神总是让阿布思感到羞耻地闭着眼凑近他。  
　　“舒服吗？”  
　　盖勒特一边为他抚摸着前面，一边缓慢地插入、抽动。  
　　他在接吻时也睁着眼睛，想看清阿布思每一次睫毛的颤动。  
　　  
　　“舒服，”阿布思在梦中卸下所有的心理包袱，忘情地晃动腰肢，放声呻吟，“啊……盖尔，我的爱，快一点，给我……”  
　　  
　　盖勒特喜欢听他表白，只要说了，就会加倍奖励他。  
　　握着他的腰，从正面快速进出，每一下都挤过他最舒服的地方，吮着他的舌头，让他爽到流泪。  
　　  
　　“嗯……嗯！”  
　　阿布思按着他的腰，想让他更深地进入自己。  
　　  
　　恋人潮湿的唇舌像清凉的水，只有黏在一起，不停地互相舔舐，才能缓解下半身相连的炽热。  
　　两个年轻人的喉咙中都溢出甜美的叹息，伸手探入对方的衣襟，急切抚摸着彼此每一寸肌肤。  
　　  
　　“轻一点……啊！啊……”  
　　阿布思拱起腰部，撒娇一般在他腹部蹭着自己的中心，急促地喘息。  
　　  
　　盖勒特的手指力道很重，每一次揉弄过阿布思的脖子，胸口，和臀部，都要留下红色的指痕。  
　　他的吮吸也是凶猛的，即使是气喘吁吁，也要尽情在恋人的身上嚣张跋扈，用尽解数玩弄恋人的胸部，下面也换着方向地往最里面干。  
　　  
　　“太舒服了……”阿布思眯着流泪的双眼，饱含爱意地看着盖勒特，“我爱你……啊……”  
　　  
　　“哼……哈哈，宝贝，别夹得这么紧，给你，都是你的，别吸……”  
　　盖勒特低声笑着吻他，拇指抚过他的下唇，满意地欣赏他陶醉的表情。  
　　  
　　“啊啊！啊……”  
　　阿布思随着他晃动的节奏呻吟，带着诱人的哭腔。  
　　  
　　盖勒特握着他的手，用他的手掌爱抚自己的根部。  
　　“快高潮了吗，宝贝？”他啄吻阿布思的耳垂。  
　　  
　　“摸我……”  
　　阿布思吻了吻他捧着自己脸庞的掌心，也拽着他的手，放在自己流水的顶端。  
　　  
　　手指娴熟地套弄起来，在小孔边缘搔动，又狠心地堵住，让他到不了顶点。  
　　“松开……盖尔，啊……”  
　　  
　　“不能你想怎么样就怎么样，宝贝，”盖勒特吻过他的额头，“嗯……”  
　　  
　　阿布思胡乱说着：“我跟你走，我是你的、啊……让我出来，求你了……”  
　　  
　　“哦……阿尔！”盖勒特不断地在他脸上啄吻，“你可太可爱了，这是你说的，答应我了？”  
　　  
　　“我答应你，”阿布思大口喘息着，双眼失神仰着头向后，与他十指相扣的手指磨蹭他的指缝，“我愿意给你我的一切……”  
　　  
　　盖勒特终于松开他的顶端，握着他的腰进行最后的冲刺。  
　　就像要到了玩具的孩子，他笑得出声，伏在阿布思的胸口，用热情冲刷着恋人体内的敏感点。  
　　  
　　“我要你永远不能反悔，”他平复下呼吸，想了想又补充道，“也许可以有一两次，你做错了选择，我也原谅你，但是不能再多了。”  
　　  
　　阿布思也笑了，捧着他的脸，亲吻他的鼻梁。  
　　“盖尔，我爱你，”他轻声重复，“我爱你……”  
　　  
　　4  
　　  
　　盖勒特仰躺在阿布思身边，长腿交叠，还套着皮鞋的双脚搭在床尾上。  
　　他摆着一副闷闷不乐的表情，等阿布思醒来。  
　　  
　　但阿布思听到他翻窗台、爬上床的动静之后，只是在梦中翻了个身。  
　　感觉到身边的恋人，阿布思自然地扎进他怀里。  
　　  
　　盖勒特看着天花板，右手向下摸索着解开阿布思的裤子，随意抚摸他的重点部位。  
　　但他睡得很沉，在梦中释放出来，也没有醒。  
　　  
　　盖勒特侧过头看着他熟睡的样子，伸长手臂绕过他，将占领着他半张床的碍眼的书籍全都推到地上，包括一直在等着盖勒特来电的手机。  
　　  
　　阿布思终于醒了。  
　　他没有换睡衣，原本是在等盖勒特，只是没想到恋人这么晚还会来。  
　　  
　　“盖尔……”  
　　他眼睛里含着泪水，紧紧抱住盖勒特。  
　　  
　　“……怎么了？”  
　　盖勒特被他这突然的反应搞得措手不及，下意识抱住他，抚摸他的后背。  
　　  
　　“我很害怕……”他用自己的侧脸磨蹭着盖勒特的脸颊，眼泪都蹭在枕头上，“我真的很担心安娜，今天她状态很差，我觉得我已经伤害到她了……”  
　　  
　　盖勒特消化了半天，才发觉他说得完全与自己无关。  
　　“你还在担心那孩子？”他用力拧了一把阿布思鼓鼓的臀部。  
　　  
　　阿布思茫然地支起身子，发现自己裤子没有穿好，羞愧地在被子里换下脏了的内衣。  
　　他看着盖勒特时的表情，就像在问他：现在难道不该担心她吗？  
　　  
　　“你知道我已经快对你失去信心了吗？”盖勒特捏着他的脸颊，贴近他质问，“你居然还在对我说这些无聊的事？你就没想过我甚至可能会离开你吗？”  
　　  
　　阿布思的眼神清澈而天真，他望着盖勒特摇头。  
　　“我从没想过你会离开我……你不会的，对吗？”  
　　  
　　他的眼神在说，是的，他从未想过这种可能。  
　　没有对盖勒特的疑问，只是陈述他认定的事实而已。  
　　  
　　事实上如果今天阿利安娜的症状再严重一些，盖勒特觉得自己现在可能已经不在英国了。  
　　阿布思这些愚蠢的亲人给他造成了麻烦。  
　　他不想再在这里浪费精力。  
　　  
　　超出预算。  
　　可以这么形容。两个月前，他计划在这里停留几天，但是遇见了阿布思这个的意外，极大的耽误了他的效率。  
　　  
　　虽然不得不承认，在阿布思身上奋斗确实是件无比快乐的事，这荒唐的两个月里绝大多数时间，都让盖勒特很满意。  
　　这种目眩神迷的滋味还是他第一次品尝到。  
　　  
　　所以他还是回来了。  
　　他自己也说不清，到底要怎样他才肯真的离开这美味的爱人，也许是疾病，不，也许只有死亡了吧？  
　　他情不自禁地想要纵容阿布思。  
　　  
　　阿布思紧紧环住他的肩膀，鼻梁贴在他的脖子上。  
　　“哦，我的盖尔，”他沉浸在自己的悲伤里，以为恋人也与他有相同的感受，“我太累了，也非常混乱，甚至梦到了很不好的你。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特不想听这些。  
　　  
　　他原本想，他来了，会先听过阿布思跪在他脚下的道歉，两人再在这个窗台上做最后一次爱、又或者很多次，然后就一起离开英国。  
　　  
　　可能先去巴黎，也可能是别的地方，总之从欧洲开始，到各处去做爱……当然还有要发展的事业，这都很简单。  
　　  
　　阿布思会像往常一样，对他百般纵容，会一直老实地跟在他身后，发挥卓越的才能，也会躲在办公桌下，主动为他口交。  
　　这是他的设想，一切原本的样子，没有阿布思嘴里唠叨的什么弟弟妹妹。  
　　  
　　但阿布思拥抱着他。  
　　年长的青年露出脆弱的神色，渴求着他的抚慰，他就无法推开。  
　　  
　　这个晚上和盖勒特想象的不一样。  
　　  
　　他们没有再做别的什么。  
　　他只能拥抱着阿布思，听他絮絮说着“对不起”、“安娜”、“阿布福思”、“妈妈”、无休无止的对所有人的忏悔……“我爱你”。  
　　不然就明天再离开他吧？  
　　盖勒特想。  
　　  
　　此后很长一段时间，他在阿布思身边的每一天，都会冒出这个念头来。  
　　  
　　5  
　　  
　　“我怕我弄丢了你。”  
　　阿布思呢喃着，告诉他自己的担忧。  
　　“我梦见你离开了我，很多年之后，我们一直在各自孤单地忏悔，再也没有见面。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特怀疑地看着他，摸着他的耳朵。  
　　“不会有这种可能的，别想了。”  
　　他从不后悔。  
　　  
　　年轻的阿布思很信任他：“我也觉得是这样，可能是我的问题，之前在车库里那次，你还记得吗？”  
　　  
　　盖勒特怎么会不记得？  
　　他笑着替阿布思解开两粒衬衫纽扣，看着他说：“那天你很奔放，宝贝，我喜欢那样的你。”  
　　  
　　阿布思握着他的手，羞涩地覆在自己脸颊上。  
　　“我是说，那天我答应你会跟你走，但是今天我却违背了自己的诺言，想要留下来陪安娜。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特的笑容消失了，但没有抽走被握住的手。  
　　  
　　“真的对不起，”阿布思不知道第多少遍地道歉，“我不该……我不知道，盖尔，我很痛苦，不由想到如果我无法拒绝你，义无反顾地跟你走，今天会发生什么样的事，这对我们以后会产生什么影响。”  
　　  
　　“嘿，看着我，”盖勒特捏着他的下巴，“你把这些想象的太复杂了，现在的情况就是，那孩子没事，你可以离开她，你不能一辈子困在这里，更何况我们已经结婚了。”  
　　  
　　是的，阿布思想，我们结婚了。  
　　  
　　——那天盖勒特像往常一样，一大早从阿布思的床上起来，通过他的窗户偷偷溜走，没过一会又堂而皇之的回来，将机车停在他窗下，冲他的窗户扔啤酒瓶盖。  
　　“嘿，阿尔，”他压低声音，笑着喊，“我带你看个好地方！”  
　　  
　　阿布思从窗台上跳下去，他的爱人伸长手臂，接住他将他抱在怀里。  
　　“亲爱的……”  
　　阿布思垫脚去吻他的鬓角，按着他的腰。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　盖勒特没有急着走，低头让他亲吻。  
　　  
　　“我知道这可能会让你扫兴，”阿布思抚摸着他的肩膀，“但是我必须先问你，是很远的地方吗？”  
　　  
　　盖勒特抿唇看着别处愣了一会，才重新看着他问：“……嗯……来回两个小时而已，不过我想在那干你……你妹妹今天又怎么了吗？”  
　　  
　　阿布思惭愧的把他的金发掖到耳后，捧着他的脸。  
　　“只是时间太久了，我怕会耽误给她做午饭，在这里吧，在这里可以吗？”  
　　他把车库的门打开了，向后退去，耳朵红红地邀请恋人。  
　　“我提前听过了……这里隔音很好。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特挑眉，走进车库里，将门关上。  
　　那只有一扇很小的窗。  
　　  
　　后来他们一整个上午都在里面翻云覆雨，衣服到处乱扔，大多数时候是在阿布思的车后座，盖勒特压在他身上，从正面进入他体内，还有时是在垫了外套的车前盖，反过来掉过去地做。  
　　  
　　最后他们很累了，阿布思幸福地搂着盖勒特的脖子，留他在家里吃午饭。  
　　  
　　盖勒特观察着他的表情吻他。  
　　“阿尔，”他轻声说，“你不能总是这样，不能总是你说什么就是什么。”  
　　  
　　阿布思露出悲伤的表情，乞求地看着爱人美丽的眼睛：“我想和你走，再给我点时间，好吗，我会说服他们的。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特与他十指相扣，冷静地说：“宝贝，我想要你更郑重其事地宣誓，不是在这里，是在我们婚礼上，告诉我你永远都不会和我分开。”  
　　  
　　阿布思没有犹豫。  
　　只有突然加快的心跳。  
　　  
　　他忙着穿好衣服，盖勒特也一样，还看着他着急的样子大笑。  
　　马甲的纽扣掉了一颗，阿布思没有来得及去找，反正大概就在车后座的某个角落里吧。  
　　他们甚至互相穿混了两只袜子。  
　　  
　　那天他们没有去盖勒特所说的什么遥远的“好地方”，而是去了一个更好的地方。  
　　开车只要十几分钟就能到达的城市中心，却能给他们一份象征着一辈子的证明。  
　　  
　　6  
　　  
　　是的，我们结婚了……阿布思幸福地想。  
　　那可能是他一生中最幸福的一天了，至于为什么要说可能，是因为他们相遇的那天也一样美丽。  
　　  
　　“盖尔，我愿意跟你走，”阿布思捧着恋人的脸颊，“从我们相遇的第一天起，我就能看到我们相伴一生到老的画面了。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特知道这是他妥协的意思，终于满意了。  
　　阿布思就像他预想的那样，无法自拔地爱着他。  
　　  
　　“是个晴天，不是吗？”  
　　那过于英俊的陌生人站在门口，对阿布思说了第一句话。  
　　“多美啊，像你眼睛一样的蓝天。”  
　　  
　　阿布思迷惑了，他终于察觉到自己已经面红耳赤时，才慌张地低下头，邀请对方进来。  
　　“呃……”他对盖勒特凑得太近的脸反应过度，声音有些变调，“你一定是格林德沃先生吧？”  
　　  
　　“格林德沃，”盖勒特用德语重复了一遍自己的姓氏，“你可以这样称呼我。”  
　　盖勒特本人要比巴沙特夫人家摆放的照片还要美。  
　　  
　　“真的对不起，格林德沃先生，巴沙特夫人提前和我说过，我本不应该这么晚都没去拜访的，实在是……”  
　　  
　　“没有时间，”盖勒特打断他，头垂得很低，几乎与他的脸快要贴上了，“是吗？我理解。”  
　　  
　　阿布思怀疑是否这是自己所不知道的外国礼仪。  
　　  
　　身为一个比他小两岁的少年，盖勒特的身量却高了太多，极具压迫性，保持着与他近在咫尺的距离，眼神炽热得有些可怕，  
　　盖勒特做着与面无表情十分不符的动作，一手大方亲切地揽过阿布思的肩膀，在他肩上捏了捏，像主人一样把他带进屋子，随手关上门。  
　　  
　　他只随意看了两眼阿布思的客厅，就又将目光挪到阿布思脸上。  
　　“所以我主动来了，巴沙特夫人对你的才华赞不绝口，认为我们应该有的聊。”  
　　  
　　阿布思冷静下来：“但她提到你时说得不多，也不太清楚，茶还是咖啡？”  
　　  
　　盖勒特微微侧过头，在他左颊上吻了一下，看着他藏在红发下的耳朵越来越红。  
　　“你就够了……嗯……很难……”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“如果她想描述我，至少需要为我写一本书。”  
　　  
　　阿布思半张着红润的嘴唇。  
　　“呃……我以为你们只会对至亲的人行吻颊礼，也许我对德国的文化了解得不够充分。”  
　　  
　　“哦，”盖勒特轻轻点点头，揽着他向楼上走去，“别担心，你会是那个人的。”  
　　  
　　阿布思头晕脑胀地被他带进自己的房间。  
　　“可是你是怎么知道……？”  
　　  
　　“观察，阿尔，观察。”  
　　盖勒特站在阿布思的书桌前，看他的字、他的书，还有所有他用的东西，甚至在浴室门口张望。  
　　“你是个聪明的人，但是是否真的有巴沙特夫人说得那样聪明呢？”  
　　  
　　阿布思不可思议地看着他在自己的地盘随便乱走。  
　　“你指的是什么？”  
　　  
　　“我能坐下吗？”盖勒特问。  
　　  
　　“当然，”阿布思鬼使神差地请他坐下了……坐在自己的床上，“随意……”  
　　  
　　盖勒特像早已与他熟识的老友，眼睛盯着他，向后仰躺在他的床上，并侧过头，深深地嗅着他的床单。  
　　  
　　不……这不是朋友，阿布思咽了口唾沫。  
　　他毫无疑问地，第一眼就被这个人的容貌所打动了，但是对方一见面就凑得这么近，让他甚至没有余力去对那年轻、美丽的脸庞与身体想入非非。  
　　他已经毕业了，在学校多年，见过很多人，但从没有对谁产生过这种感觉，而且这感觉又是这么浓烈，让他大脑一片混乱，  
　　  
　　“来，”盖勒特向一旁挪了挪，让他坐在自己身边，仰头看着他，一侧的眼睛闪烁着异样的光芒，“我能感觉到你和我遇见过的别的人都不一样，我们确实应该深入了解一下彼此。”  
　　  
　　阿布思被他深邃的眼睛和诚挚的语气所诱惑，靠在床头，任由他的手抚摸着自己的肩膀。  
　　“你是说哪方面？”  
　　  
　　内心深处有个声音在告诉阿布思：没错，你听，他的措辞是多么优美，他正如巴沙特夫人所说，是一个出色到难以形容的少年人。  
　　虽然现在你们只是第一次见面，你知道的只有他的那双蓝眼睛是多么迷人，那头卷曲的金发如金子一般闪闪发光，那肩膀、那双手、那手臂和腰和腿……  
　　但是这神秘感也是他的魅力之一。  
　　你可能以后不会再遇见这样的人了，阿布思，你喜欢他。  
　　  
　　盖勒特歪过头，枕在他的大腿上。  
　　“当然是你放在桌子上没写完的那篇文章，”他理所当然地说，“否则呢？我们对彼此的探索难道还能从别的地方入手吗？”  
　　  
　　阿布思知道自己想错了，装作若无其事地开始大肆谈论那篇论文。  
　　  
　　盖勒特一直眼含笑意看着他的脸，让他不由得觉得自己是不是被戏弄了。  
　　但盖勒特的回答也是那么精妙，见解独到，又让他更加沉迷。  
　　  
　　直到闹钟响起，阿布思才从与他们的交谈里走出来，找回了现实中的自己，忙着去准备餐具。  
　　在餐桌上他才得以正式给弟弟妹妹介绍了这个客人——“我的挚友，盖勒特·格林德沃先生。”  
　　  
　　7  
　　  
　　盖勒特造访的第一天就留宿在了阿布思的房间。  
　　  
　　“我觉得你至少要同巴沙特夫人说一声。”  
　　阿布福思在晚餐时提出了这个阿布思一直说服自己忽视的问题。  
　　  
　　“没关系，”盖勒特优雅地放下餐具，“我晚上本来就很少回家。”  
　　  
　　“看来你在这一带有很多愿意留你过夜的朋友，”阿布福思说，“鉴于你还是初来乍到，这是多么了不起的一个成绩啊，我想应该足以抵消德姆斯特朗给你判定的处分了吧。”  
　　  
　　阿布思无奈地看着他，又不好指责，毕竟今天一整天都没有去陪妹妹的那个人也确实是他。  
　　  
　　“我知道很多人看重处分、奖杯，这些被不知道哪些配角所授予的东西，但是我不在乎，”盖勒特无所谓地说，“你也应该明白，再显赫的奖励也比不过能占用你哥哥的几分钟私人时间来得有意义，所以我从不在别人家过夜——在认识你哥哥之前，我更愿意独处。”  
　　  
　　“你想吹嘘你的与众不同，”阿布福思起身离开，“而你的几分钟确实与我们的不同。”  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”盖勒特摊手道，“和你哥哥在一起时的每个小时都像几秒钟那样快，让人总是感到不满足，这很难理解吗？”  
　　  
　　“嘿，盖尔……”阿布思笑着制止他。  
　　  
　　“不管我有多想恭维你，现在也要说实话了，阿尔，”盖勒特的呼吸带着红酒的味道，徘徊在阿布思鼻尖，“这孩子远没有你讨人喜欢。”  
　　  
　　他的眼睛看着阿布思，阿布思就觉得没有喝多少酒的自己已经沉醉其中了。  
　　  
　　那天他们相互依偎着，聊到很晚。  
　　盖勒特没有带睡衣，只全裸着穿着不够大的浴袍，躺在阿布思的床上。  
　　阿布思还没有告诉他自己的性向，却觉得他们像一对相恋多年的恋人。  
　　  
　　和后来才说出自己计划的盖勒特不同，阿布思率先敞开心扉，尽情索求盖勒特的安慰与鼓励。  
　　他是放松的，快乐的，  
　　而盖勒特则是一直紧紧绷着一根弦，试图把每句话、每个动作都调整成阿布思会爱上的样子。  
　　  
　　后来人们说他们一见如故，但其实盖勒特知道，那只是阿布思与他的一部分一见如故而已。  
　　最漂亮的那部分，就像孔雀开屏的羽毛。  
　　  
　　“我坦白，”很久以后盖勒特才告诉他，“我也曾经无知过，以为我永远不会这样殚精竭虑地去讨谁的欢心。”  
　　  
　　阿布思也看得清清楚楚。  
　　盖勒特会使用手段，会花言巧语，会刻意展现、隐藏某些角度的自己，但是他只在乎这为他带来的利益，而绝不多看一眼那些随之而来、投向他的火热目光。  
　　  
　　“可是为什么是我？”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”盖勒特被问到这个问题，会抚慰着他的中心，让两人的肌肤尽可能亲密地贴在一起，质问他，“你难道不知道为什么？”  
　　  
　　初遇那天，盖勒特将昏昏欲睡的阿布思抱在怀里，像玩玩具一样，握着他的手，与他蹭过脸颊，又埋头在他后颈，嗅着他的气息，比他晚了很久才入睡。  
　　  
　　但阿布思很快就醒了，他怕今天的一切都是一场梦。  
　　  
　　他回头确认盖勒特还在身边，看着他安静的睡颜，不由自主得回抱住对方。  
　　  
　　盖勒特睡得很浅，立刻就半睁开眼，长长的睫毛颤抖着，与阿布思额头相抵。  
　　他们纠缠着，下体也都精神抖擞，直白地跟对方打了照面，自觉地贴在一起。  
　　  
　　阿布思有些晕眩。  
　　是梦吗？不是，他心里的声音消失了，只剩下本能。  
　　他吻上盖勒特，闭着眼。  
　　  
　　盖勒特立刻用自己全部的热情回应他，很快剥开两人的睡衣。  
　　  
　　他们的第一次发生在相遇的第一天，两个少年人的身体就像是为了彼此而生般契合。  
　　  
　　“跟我走。”  
　　盖勒特的眼睛亮得可怕，激动地撑在阿布思身上，喘息着扶着他的膝弯。  
　　  
　　“亲爱的，”阿布思迷茫地睁开眼睛，“去哪里？”  
　　  
　　盖勒特向后撩开他汗湿的长发。  
　　“在我身边，永远在我身边。”  
　　  
　　阿布思用深吻回答他。  
　　“我爱你……我的甜心，盖尔，我爱你……”  
　　  
　　盖勒特发自内心地感到幸福，这种感觉对他来说很陌生。  
　　他大笑着将阿布思抱起来，跑进浴室里，打开淋浴喷头将他淋湿。  
　　  
　　他们在浴缸里颠倒。  
　　“啊、啊……”  
　　阿布思压抑着快乐的呻吟声。  
　　  
　　盖勒特深深地进入他的体内，肆意妄为，抬手撩起自己滴水的长发。  
　　那时他以为，明天太阳升起时，阿布思就会永远成为他的一部分。  
　　  
　　“明天，好吗？”  
　　但现在阿布思仍然枕在他胸前，让他明白他不能拥有阿布思这块美味蛋糕的同时，还能将他吃下去。  
　　“我明天会和他们说清楚，再去拜访巴沙特夫人，他们会理解我，也会照顾好自己……我猜……”  
　　  
　　盖勒特勉强同意了，但快到黎明时，他还保持清醒。  
　　  
　　阿布思累了，安静地睡在他怀里。  
　　  
　　一个坏主意突然像爆炸式增殖的病毒一样，盘踞了盖勒特的脑海——他要带阿布思走，就现在。  
　　虽然从来都没有说出口，但是他是那么的爱阿布思。  
　　  
　　今天的事让他再也不想冒更大的风险了。  
　　如果再次发生争吵怎么办？如果阿布思后悔了呢？万一他突然不爱我了？盖勒特胡思乱想。  
　　  
　　也许这之后阿布思会责怪我，会想回来，但是他不会拒绝自己的，只需要一些甜言蜜语，露出痛苦的表情，他就一定能理解。  
　　盖勒特想，我会大发慈悲，允许他同家里保持电联。  
　　  
　　“你同意吗？”  
　　他用气声在阿布思耳边问道。  
　　  
　　阿布思的呼吸平稳，浓密的睫毛都没有动。  
　　  
　　“你同意了。”  
　　他欣喜地打开窗户，给阿布思裹上毯子，抱在怀里，从窗台一跃而下。  
　　  
　　“盖尔？”阿布思眯着眼睛，伸开双臂搂着他的脖子。  
　　  
　　“没什么，睡吧。”盖勒特吻过他的双眼。  
　　  
　　阿布思重新闭上眼睛。  
　　他刚刚做了个好梦：他那美丽的爱人在清晨穿衣，对着镜子发现了一根白发。  
　　  
　　“阿布思，你快过来看看！”他气愤地喊道。  
　　  
　　“亲爱的，”阿布思善解人意地安慰他，“你的金发颜色本来就很浅，很难看出来。”  
　　  
　　“不，我老了！”他孩子气地皱起眉头。  
　　  
　　“我爱你，盖尔，”阿布思搂着他，幸福地说，“我爱你，我们会一起老去。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，”盖勒特接受了他的安慰，将他抱紧，“但是最好慢一点。”  
　　  
　　后记  
　　  
　　九月就说想写ggad，一直拖到现在才写，也好反正现在粮多，大家就看不见我的小破自行车了～  
　　  
　　我是喜欢青年组的，因为我看不了虐的，就很痛苦（虽然我粉普叔十多年了，但是也想提醒他，和洛叔有正面对手戏的时候一定要记得穿更高的内增高，就是这样的心情吧。  
　　所以私心想给他们写一个好一点的结局，在年轻的时候，杰米和托比版的，现代的，没有魔法的世界里，一切都会不一样。  
　　没有魔法和默然者，就少了很多死伤。  
　　我相信他们只能被不可挽回的罪行分开，比如阿利安娜的死，其他的什么都不是问题，阿布思会拯救盖勒特，让他成为更好的人。  
　　  
　　这样的前提在于，盖勒特当初为什么走了？  
　　可能他也不知道到底是谁杀了阿利安娜，但是他知道阿布思再爱他也不可能原谅他，更不可能很他重归于好，所以他失望了，走了。  
　　或者他知道是他、或者他引发的默默然杀了阿利安娜，他冷静下来想到，他不能让阿布思对他失望，不能接受阿布思不再爱他的可能，所以他不说，逃了。  
　　又或者，他知道是阿布思自己不小心……他不愿告诉他，所以躲开了。  
　　还有一个可能，就是他发现了默然者的能力，所以故意……啊我不愿意想这个！我觉得他才16岁，刚遇见想要共度一生的人，不会那么大胆，用这种实验去换这么珍贵的爱情，让我写甜文吧，现实paro不存在这种可能！  
　　  
　　所以我想象的ggad可能没有那么精彩，他们的能力没了魔法的加持可能没有那么出挑，但是会更幸福（虽然可能后来创业去搞传销了（希望不是庞氏或者安然哈哈……  
　　  
　　（当然了，我心里还有另外一个paro，也能he，所以这里还有一个平行世界的结局：  
　　  
　　尾声  
　　  
　　如果当初盖勒特提前看到了未来，会怎么样呢？  
　　是说那个原本的，十六岁的，伟大的盖勒特·格林德沃，清清楚楚地看到了那天真正发生的惨剧。  
　　  
　　阿利安娜死了——  
　　绝不是这孩子一个人的事，而是很多人的悲剧，这些人里无疑包括盖勒特他自己。  
　　他失魂落魄地发现，自己不能失去阿布思，绝对不能。  
　　同样的，他也不愿面对失去了阿布思的自己——他会痛苦地离开，再用漫长的一百多年余生去思念自己的爱人。  
　　  
　　盖勒特从甜蜜的美梦中清醒过来。  
　　  
　　他面前摆着伟大的事业，已经不能还是那个还能沉迷于爱欲中的少年了。  
　　于是他偷偷带走了阿布思，就像摘下了高锥克山谷这座王冠上最美的那颗红宝石。  
　　  
　　年轻的恋人在他面前会收起所有的棱角，也对他毫无防备，跟随他一起离开了故事原本的轨道。  
　　  
　　盖勒特没有让阿布思和家人告别，他们就不会有争吵。  
　　阿布福思在假期结束后再也没有回到霍格沃茨——他留在家里照顾阿利安娜。  
　　  
　　阿布思当然自责了一段时间，非常自责。  
　　但阿布福思特意写信告诉他说，自己的学业在离开学校之后显然进展得更顺利了，阿利安娜也很好，毕竟没有金发的不速之客在家里到处搞破坏。  
　　  
　　“看好他吧，紧盯着他吧！”阿布福思在信中反复强调了数次，“看在梅林的份上，别等那个混蛋犯下不可饶恕的错以后再想怎样为他补救，近几年也别想带那家伙再回来了。”  
　　家庭对于阿布思来说一直是个负担，而家里的人又何尝不觉得他也是个负担呢？  
　　阿布福思是想让他离开的，让他一展抱负，给世人看看他的才华，这很好，如果他不是追随着那个混蛋的话当然更好。  
　　  
　　所以随着伟大的事业越来越忙，阿布思也慢慢将这些放下，只是给家里寄去冬衣、各种麻瓜用的新奇的小礼物。  
　　  
　　“麻瓜的科学也非常有趣。”  
　　阿布思抚摸着盖勒特的头发，坐在他的大腿上，深情地看着他说。  
　　“所以别对他们这么粗暴，可以吗？”  
　　  
　　“阿尔，我的阿尔，”盖勒特皱着眉头回答他，“你总是做多余的事，让我们手里多了太多要处理的东西。”  
　　  
　　阿布思吻着他的眉心。  
　　“如果你没有那个耐心，就让我来做，你只需要等等我。”  
　　在更多方面上，他是引领着盖勒特的那个人。  
　　  
　　他们相处的时间越久，产生的分歧就越多。  
　　虽然最后的结果多是盖勒特放手让他去做他想做的。  
　　  
　　但盖勒特也时常会愤怒，甚至对他抽出魔杖。  
　　不过他从来都没有真正攻击过阿布思，也没有对放在左胸前的血盟吊坠做过什么。  
　　只要阿布思走上前将他抱住，一切就迎刃而解。  
　　  
　　这种情况让阿布思更加确认自己不能离开他的事实，也慢慢找回了最适合自己的位置：  
　　虽然只比自己小了两岁，但盖勒特在他眼里就是一个屡教不改的学生，总是学不会对除了自己以外的所有人怀抱仁慈之心。  
　　  
　　——他的性格里似乎缺了点什么。  
　　剥开蜜月期的朦胧面纱，长大后的阿布思终于清楚地认识到了这个问题。  
　　  
　　如果把他那过于盛大到溢出、随时随地都到处散发的该死的个人魅力，匀哪怕一点点，到普通人都会有的同理心上呢？  
　　即使青春不再，感情却越酿越浓，阿布思是绝不忍见爱人的魅力打折扣的，只能替他弥补这个实则十分恐怖的缺点。  
　　  
　　他们要创造的，是一个全新的世界。  
　　  
　　一个魔法与科学融通、巫师与麻瓜共存的胜景，如果只由盖勒特一个人来执行，显然只会走到一个阿布思不忍见到的地步。  
　　他不能放开盖勒特。  
　　  
　　他们会这样一直纠缠下去。  
　　时不时就想象如何将对方狠狠抛弃，但每一次都会回到对方身边。  
　　因为他们相伴一生的命运已经从那个夏日的尾巴起，就开始了，再也不会停下。  
　　  
　　“盖尔，你应该知道吧，”阿布思摘下眼镜，放在床头，疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁，“你确实很擅长让我伤心。”  
　　  
　　盖勒特怒气冲冲地将老魔杖扔在地上，摔门而去。  
　　但是他很快又回来了，靠在门口看着阿布思悲伤的背影。  
　　他走近、躺在阿布思身边，将他抱在怀里，从背后轻吻他的脖子。  
　　“宝贝，你也很擅长战胜我。”  
　　  
　　阿布思反握住他的手，回头与他接吻。  
　　  
　　end  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
